


One Floor Down

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horror, M/M, Training Camp, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has several prototypical training camp experiences, and one that's not so typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Floor Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 SASO Lore/Legend bonus round.

"And so he said, 'Come on, we'll be back before anyone knows we're gone. It's your fault I left my phone in the gym, so you have to come with me.' The first year tried to argue, their captain had warned them not to unlock the door until morning, but still he found himself tiptoeing down the dark, long hallway from the class they were sleeping in."

Tsukishima had to hand it to Daichi, he was pretty good at this ghost story thing. His voice was low and steady, flashlight between his hands, and as the tension in their room built, everyone was leaning in closer. Hinata's eyes were huge, Yamaguchi wouldn't stop fidgeting, Nishinoya looked like he was having the time of his life, while Tanaka's warrior face was looking progressively more pasted on as the story continued. Asahi already had his face in his hands. 

Tsukishima was in the middle. He enjoyed a well-told story, and Daichi was a hell of a lot better at it than any of the guys in his middle schools, but he leaned into it just a little bit when Yamaguchi shrank closer and closer against his side. 

"Down the hallway they went, their footsteps echoing. Had the gym been that far away earlier? 'Senpai, what's that noise?' he asked." Daichi paused. "'It's just the wind, don't be a baby. Be quiet or captain will hear us.' They couldn't even see the doorway to their classroom anymore. The first year felt his heart racing faster and faster. When they finally reached the door, he just knew something terrible would be on the other side."

"Like what?!" Hinata demanded, giving everybody an extra little jump scare. 

"Listen to the story, dumbass!" Kageyama snapped. 

"The second year pushed the door open, creeeeeeeeak…." Daichi looked around, everyone staring at him. "Nothing. Just more darkness. 'See?' the second year said. 'It's fine, come on.' But the first year wouldn't move. 'I'll just wait here,' he said. His senpai told him he was a crybaby, and then went inside, sliding the door shut behind him."

Yamaguchi let out a whimper, and despite Tsukishima's best efforts, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 

"He waited and waited," Daichi continued, voice getting just a little softer, everyone leaning in just a little more. "How long had it been? A minute? Ten minutes? The first year called his senpai's name, but got no answer. Where was he? Should he check? Just when he was about to run back on his own, he heard footsteps from the other side of the door. Soft at first, then closer and closer and then…"

"Then?" Hinata demanded, leaning in so far it was a wonder he hadn't tipped over. 

"'Hey,' a voice whispered through the door. 'Open it.' 'S-senpai?' 'It's me, open the door.' Was that his senpai's voice? It was, right? 'You aren't gonna leave me in here, right? Open it.' Gathering up all his courage, the first year put his hands on the door, gripped the handle, and then…"

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sugawara slammed the classroom door open, hollering at the top of his lungs, making everyone in the room scream. He was laughing his head off as he flipped on the lights to reveal half the team clutching their chests, and the other half clutching each other. Asahi was curled up in a ball on the ground; Sugawara nudged his back with his foot, and Asahi gave a weak moan. "Nice work, Captain."

"Oh man, that was SO GOOD," Nishinoya gushed, Tanaka still clinging to him, face frozen in a grimace that looked like a creepy smile. "Hey, hey, can I go next? Saeko-neesan told us this awesome one about—"

"No no no no," Tanaka found his voice to babble, his grip turning into more like a throttle. 

"I think that's enough for tonight," Daichi said, clicking off the flashlight. His grin was just as sharp as Sugawara's. "Everyone get plenty of sleep, okay?"

"Who could sleep after that?!" Kagayama demanded, then looked down at Hinata flopped on his back beside him. "Seriously, dumbass?!" 

Tsukishima scoffed, but when the lights were out, he was still staring at the ceiling long after Yamaguchi was out like a light beside him. His phone vibrated softly beside him, making a burst of adrenaline rush cold down all his limbs. 

[u asleep?] Kuroo's mail asked. [im right outside ur door come out]

"Not for nothing," Tsukishima grumbled very quietly when he was out in the hallway, shutting the door as softly as he could. "But this is exactly like the ghost story Sawamura told us."

"The one about the gym doors?" Kuroo asked, not quite as quietly, making Tsukishima wince. "Yeah, we tell that one to our first years too. Keeps them from sneaking out to check out the managers' rooms."

Tsukishima gave Kuroo a look rich in irony, but Kuroo just grinned at him. 

"Anyway, come on. There's something I want to show you." 

Tsukishima was understandably hesitant about the yawning blackness of the stairwell, but Kuroo slid his hand into Tsukishima's and pulled him up several flights of stairs, and out onto the roof. Tsukishima had to admit the breeze was nice after the heat of the day, plus they didn't have to worry about anybody hearing them talking or walking in on the handful of kisses Kuroo managed to steal from Tsukishima. 

On the way back down, Tsukishima was more relaxed, but still felt like they had gone down about a hundred stairs and they still weren't at the bottom. 

"Geez, are we on the first floor yet?" Tsukishima finally said. 

"One more floor down," said a voice behind Tsukishima, making him jump. Wasn't Kuroo in front of him. He relaxed a little when a hand slid into his. 

"Kuroo-san?" Tsukishima asked. "Hey, not so tight."

"I'm not touching you," Kuroo said, definitely in front of Tsukishima, voice tight. "Also we ARE on the first floor, and Shinzen doesn't have a basement!"


End file.
